Premier Jour
by Jikarudo
Summary: Hattori se remémore sa première rencontre avec Lucci


Premier jour

Je me souviendrai toujours de notre premier rencontre, de ce jour encré à jamais dans mon cœur et ma mémoire.

Peu importe les années passées, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.

Ce triste jour où je me suis retrouvée seule, livrée à moi-même, abandonnée des miens, avec ma blessure qui n'arrangeait rien, j'étais la proie parfaite pour les prédateurs, la créature faible que j'étais devait mourir ce jour-là, mais tu en as décidé autrement en forçant le destin, mon triste destin.

Alors que j'étais en train d'attendre la mort, ma mort sous un arbre par un triste après-midi, tu es apparus devant moi, tes yeux onyx me scrutèrent un moment, puis tu arrachas de ta main droite un bout de tes vêtements usés et me fit un pansement. Après cela tu continuas à me fixer un long moment avant de repartir, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi m'avais-tu soigné, toi que l'on qualifie de monstre sans cœur.

Il faut croire que les gens se trompent sur ton compte, que tu n'es pas si cruel que ça, en fait.

Et c'est depuis ce jour que je priais Dieu pour te revoir et de connaitre ton nom, toi mon bienfaiteur, et Dieu répondit finalement à ma prière silencieuse. Le lendemain tu étais revenus me voir, tu t'es contenter de me fixer à nouveau, de tes si beaux yeux, puis tu me donnas un morceau de pain, je pouvais voir un pansement sur ta joue gauche. Tu te levas sans un mot et repartis pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec des brindilles, tu me confectionnas un nid alors que je te regardais, perplexe, tu décidas de me porter et tu me déposas dedans. Puis tu partis sans dire un mot, comme à ton habitude.

Je voulais te remercier mais je ne pouvais encore parler à cette époque.

Tu venais me voir tous les jours pendant une semaine, mais malheureusement, tu as arrêtés de venir car j'étais guérie.

Je ne connaissais toujours pas ton prénom alors je me suis envolée à ta recherche. Cela a été plutôt facile de te retrouver sur cette petite île. Je me suis déposée sur un arbre et t'ai regardé t'entrainer. Il me semblait que c'était interminable, mais je restais à attendre que tu termines, que tu me remarques, ce que tu finis par faire à mon plus grand bonheur.

Tu me fixas comme d'habitude sans dire un mot, mais cette fois j'étais bien décider à rester avec toi même si tu me rejetais, car ma vie t'appartient. C'est avec cette pensée que je me suis déposée sur ton épaule droite, et à ma grande surprise et à mon plus grand plaisir tu ne fis rien pour me chasser.

C'est à partir de ce moment que je suis restée à tes côtés, que tu me nommas Hattori et que je découvris ton prénom, « Lucci ». Il raisonnait dans mon corps comme une symphonie.

Je restais ainsi à tes coté, même si je ne savais pas me battre. En t'observant je pensais que je pouvais apprendre des choses qui me seront utile, qui te seront utiles un jour, que je ferais de mon mieux chaque jour à ma manière pour t'être utile, même si au final je n'ai pu t'être d'une réelle utilité.

Je dois bien avouer que je t'envie un peu d'avoir des personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi et qui ont tout fait pour que tu puisses recevoir les soins dont tu avais besoin, après ta défaite contre chapeaux de paille. Quant à moi, la seule chose que puisse faire c'est rester à ton chevet et attendre ton réveil, à attendre que tes yeux que je trouve si beaux se posent de nouveau sur moi.

Je voudrais vraiment me rendre utile dans de tels moments, mais à part te montrer ma loyauté je n'ai rien d'autre à prouver. Si seulement je n'avais pas cette apparence ! Je me serai sûrement occupée de toi, par exemple te refaire tes bandage ou te nourrir, te rendre cette gentillesse que tu m'as donnée le premier jour ou bien encore te prendre dans mes bras, mais cela mais impossible.

Dieu, pourquoi ne puis-je pas être un être humain ?

Rob Lucci se sentait reprendre peut a peut reprendre conscience. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses yeux, la première chose qu'il fit fut essayer de se lever, mais il sentit un poids qui le retenait. C'était celui d'une jeune fille à la longue chevelure blanche comme la neige qui versait des larmes durant son sommeil.

Serait-ce Hattori ? Seul Dieu aurait pu accomplir sa prière…


End file.
